elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Card Pack
The Card Pack is a pack of six cards or a special offer that may contain the premium cards with alternate artwork and animation, Event Ticket(s), and some Booster packs in . The packs can be bought for real money or in-game gold . Packs *FrostSpark Collection *Forgotten Hero Collection *Mad Prince Pack *Madhouse Collection *New Life Festival Pack *Starter Pack Gallery Skyrim Card Pack.png|Skyrim card pack Morrowind Card Pack.png|Morrowind card pack Alliance War Card Pack.png|Alliance War card pack Moons of Elsweyr Card Pack.png|Moons of Elsweyr card pack FrostSpark Collection Promo.png|FrostSpark Collection promotional image Forgotten Hero Collection Promo.png|Forgotten Hero Collection promotional image Mad Prince Pack Promo.png|Mad Prince Pack promotional image Madhouse Collection Promo.png|Madhouse Collection promotional image New Life Festival Pack Promo.png|New Life Festival Pack promotional image Starter Pack Promo.png|Starter Pack promotional image Core Classics Bundle.png|Core Classics Bundle promotional image Core Classics Bundle 2.png|Core Classics Bundle 2 promotional image Card backs Card Back DWD.png|Default card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Default card back SP.png|Default card back (SparkyPants) Clockwork City Card Back.png|Clockwork City card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Clockwork City card back SP.png|Clockwork City card back (SparkyPants) Dark Brotherhood Card Back.png|Dark Brotherhood card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Dark Brotherhood card back SP.png|Dark Brotherhood card back (SparkyPants) Elden Root Card Back.png|Elden Root card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Elden Root card back SP.png|Elden Root card back (SparkyPants) Flame Atronach Card Back.png|Flame Atronach card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Flame Atronach card back SP.png|Flame Atronach card back (SparkyPants) Storm Atronach Card Back.png|Storm Atronach card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Storm Atronach card back SP.png|Storm Atronach card back (SparkyPants) Houses of Morrowind Card Back.png|Houses of Morrowind card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Houses of Morrowind card back SP.png|Houses of Morrowind card back (SparkyPants) House Dagoth Card Back.png|House Dagoth card back (Dire Wolf Digital) House Dagoth card back SP.png|House Dagoth card back (SparkyPants) House Hlaalu Card Back.png|House Hlaalu card back (Dire Wolf Digital) House Hlaalu card back SP.png|House Hlaalu card back (SparkyPants) House Redoran Card Back.png|House Redoran card back (Dire Wolf Digital) House Redoran card back SP.png|House Redoran card back (SparkyPants) House Telvanni Card Back.png|House Telvanni card back (Dire Wolf Digital) House Telvanni card back SP.png|House Telvanni card back (SparkyPants) Tribunal Temple Card Back.png|Tribunal Temple card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Tribunal Temple card back SP.png|Tribunal Temple card back (SparkyPants) Nerevar Reborn Card Back.png|Nerevar Reborn card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Nerevar Reborn card back SP.png|Nerevar Reborn card back (SparkyPants) Caius' Training Card Back.png|Caius' Training card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Caius' Training card back SP.png|Caius' Training card back (SparkyPants) Divayth Fyr's Trials Card Back.png|Divayth Fyr's Trials card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Divayth Fyr's Trials card back SP.png|Divayth Fyr's Trials card back (SparkyPants) Naryu's Challenges Card Back.png|Naryu's Challenges card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Naryu's Challenges card back SP.png|Naryu's Challenges card back (SparkyPants) Daily Login card back.png|Daily Login card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Daily Login card back SP.png|Daily Login card back (SparkyPants) Legend Rank card back.png|Legend Rank card back (Dire Wolf Digital) Legend Rank card back SP.png|Legend Rank card back (SparkyPants) Almsivi Day 1 Bundle card back SP.png|Almsivi card back given to all existing players upon the launch of the new client Twitch card back.png|Twitch card back Hollowjack card back.png|Hollowjack card back Psijic card back.png|Psijic card back Isle of Madness card back.png|''Isle of Madness'' card back included with the pre-order Isle of Madness master card back.png|The card art is given upon completion Isles of Madness on master difficulty Top 10 Legend Rank Card Back.png|Top 10 Legend rank card back 25th Anniversary card back.png|25th Anniversary card back Alliance War card back.png|''Alliance War'' card back included with the pre-order Twitch card back 2019.png|Twitch card back 2019Twitch Drops Have Returned! Aldmeri Dominion card back.png|Aldmeri Dominion card back Daggerfall Covenant card back.png| card back The Ebonheart Pact card back.png| card back The Guildsworn card back.png| card back The Empire of Cyrodiil card back.png| card back Ruby Throne card back.png|Ruby Throne card back Ancestor Moth card back.png|2019 BE3 Twitch Drop card back Moons of Elsweyr card back.png|''Moons of Elsweyr'' card back included with the pre-order Baandari card back.png|Baandari card back. Collect 100% cards of Moons of Elsweyr set. Necromancer card back.png|Necromancer card back is given upon earning The Lich title. Moongate card back.gif|''Moons of Elsweyr'' introductory quest reward. Season of the Dragon card back.png|Dragonstone card back was given by playing from June 11 to June 24.Explore The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr and earn exclusive content for Legends! Jaws of Oblivion card back.png|''Jaws of Oblivion'' card back included with the pre-order Alfiq card back.png|Alfiq card back offered during 2019 Festival of Madness for 100 . Trivia *Patch 2.7: "Mass Pack opening is now available at the pack opening screen, organized by pack type, if you have 50 or more unopened packs. This is an Alpha release so there will be future changes and adjustments." *Limited time offer was started on March 2nd, 2019 that is called Core Classics Bundle. It includes 7 core set packs, 7 Morrowind packs, 7 Skyrim packs, 400 Soul Gems, an event ticket and playsets of premium alternate art cards: Shrieking Harpy, Bruma Profiteer, and Dark Harvester for $/€19.99. *Limited time offer was started on May 2nd, 2019 that is called Core Classics Bundle 2. It includes 20 Alliance War packs, 400 Soul Gems and playsets of premium alternate art cards: Nord Firebrand and Raiding Party for $/€14.99. Bugs * Sometimes you get a core set pack instead of expansion set pack for daily reward. Appearances * es:Sobres Category:Legends: Gameplay Category:Legends: Card Packs